


Rain

by gickle



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gickle/pseuds/gickle
Summary: After everything, they've been through, after George got his license when Dream persuaded him to, after the endless nights of phone calls and flirting, Dream throws everything away just like that. But why? Is he scared of commitment? Does he not like George? Who knows, but the answer is eating away at George. He can't bear to be home alone any longer. So, ironically he goes to take a drive with the license Dream told him to get.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is not a finished work and I never plan on writing the rest so feel free to make up your own theories on why the relationship between Dream and George is severed in this story! This is also based on the song "Drivers License" by Olivia Rodriguez! Enjoy:)

“How can you be ok? How can I be ok? Nothing makes sense.” He says not really paying attention to what he’s saying. “How can you be so okay now that I’m gone? No text messages, no calls, no me. . . yet you seem like you don’t care. It’s not fair. Everything we’ve been through together and you just don’t care, I might not show it, but you know how much I love you, or at least used to.” 

“George no, let me explain. . .” Dream pleas.

“No, let me explain for once Dream. It’s over. This little thing we had going on, it’s over. You lied, all those things you said about me, you didn’t mean them.” 

“But I did, I did mean them. . .” Dream says and George can hear the hurt in his voice but he continues on.

“Well none of it matters anymore, don’t try to call me I won’t pick up.”

“Wait!” But Dream’s cut off by a few beeps indicating the calls over. 

George glances over at the clock baffled by where he got all of that courage from and it reads “3:04 am”. He needs to get away from all of this. He can’t sit in his room all night because he knows his thoughts will eventually engulf him. And so he starts up his car. It’s raining but he doesn’t mind anymore, he needs to get out of the house.

As George flies through the open roads ignoring all the stop signs he can’t help but remember all the things he did for Dream, and all of the things Dream didn’t repay him for. He got his driver’s license finally, after seven years of debating it, all because of Dream. And it finally happens, a single tear rolls down his cheek. And then another, and another, and another. After only a few minutes it’s like it’s raining inside the car as well as outside. The only thing visible through the veil of tears collecting on his water line is the glare of red traffic lights.

***

When George wakes up his eyes are almost glued shut and he can feel the dried tears sticking to his face. He can’t really make out where he is but all he can see are fields and trees stretching for miles. He picks up his phone to read the time but he’s met with a chain of text messages. 

please pick up  
i miss you  
i still fucking love you  
george?  
i meant everything i said  
please believe me  
im nothing without you...

He unlocks his phone and opens his messages. He doesn’t want to think about what happened last night. He knows he hurt Dream badly and he truly does believe he still cares, but George was so mad that he couldn’t even tell him why he left. No explanation to soothe his worries, no good morning or goodnight texts. Nothing. And so now George was going to do the same. If this is how Dream wanted it to be, then this is how it would be. So instead of responding to his once best friend, he instead mutes the chat. 

As he’s driving around looking for any sign of where he is his phone rings. 

“Listen, I don’t want to hear-” 

“George? You good buddy? And where the fuck are you I’ve been trying to call you on discord all morning.” Says Sapnap in complete confusion. 

“Oh, it’s just you, sorry I thought you were someone else.”

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on between you and Dream, and you don’t have to tell me, but I need you online in five minutes.”

Oh no, he had completely forgotten he was supposed to stream with Sapnap today. It was going to be his first face cam stream in a while and he wanted someone to talk to to make things a bit less awkward.

He rubs his face in frustration as he says, “I’m not going to lie to you, I have no idea where I am. I got in the car and drove for at least four hours last night, no stopping. I’m really sorry but I can’t make it.” He thinks for a second before saying his next thought, “maybe ask Dream?” Even saying his name makes his stomach churn. 

“Dude you promised. And I asked you, not Dream.” Says Sapnap.

“I know, and I’m sorry but time got away from me. So you’re either going to have to reschedule or put on your big boy pants and do it yourself.” George says jokingly trying to lighten the mood because he can’t afford to lose another of his closest friends.

“It’s fine, maybe Karl can hop on.”

“Next time.”

“Alright. So you really have no idea where you are?”

“Nope.”

“Dang, you get your license and run, well come back soon me and Dream miss you.”  
“Really?” George says and cringes at the tint of hope he can hear in his voice.

“Yeah, he won’t stop talking about how much ‘he misses George’ kind of creepy if you ask me,” As he says this you can hear the faint sound of an alarm going off in the background, “Ope, that’s the alarm. I gotta go, text me when you’re home okay?”

“Got it, I’ll talk to you later.”


End file.
